Narusaku: Konoha High Chapter 1
by TheYellowFlash4545
Summary: Today is Sakura's first day at Konoha High. She's bound to make some new friends, or enemies... Or maybe even a boyfriend...


**Note: **I don't own Naruto or anything at ALL.

Heyya! I'm sorta new around here, and I wanted to try writing out a story. This is my first story so... I'm sorry if it isn't the greatest. But, please enjoy! :D

* * *

Sakura's POV:

The first day of school always stinks. You meet some old friends, some enemies, and some new friends, or maybe a boyfriend if you're lucky enough. "Mom, I'm heading out now!" Haruno Sakura shouted out to her mother.

"Alright honey, be safe now. Don't get yourself into any trouble" Ugh. Mom always think that I'm gonna kill myself if I go anywhere.

Third Person POV:

I always hated taking the bus. Every time I do take it, I always get picked on, or some guy flirts with me. But, it wouldn't hurt to use it once. '_What's the worst that could happen?_' Sakura thought to herself.

The bus arrived at Sakura's house. She made her way into the bus, and before she knew it, girls were already laughing at her.

None of the seats were available except for this one seat all the way in the back. The pink-haired girl walked to the back of the bus, and found another person sitting there.

It was a young man, with whiskers marks on his cheeks, blue sapphire eyes, blonde hair, and a ridiculous grin when Sakura approached him.

"Hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" the blue eyed boy asked.

Before replying she placed her backpack on her lap and then says, "Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you too Naruto." She said while having a small grin on her face, before it completely disappeared.

Naruto's smile also disappeared before he asked the girl, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm f-fine…" Sakura said before Naruto notices the tears running down her eyes. Sakura used her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to make you cry Sakura-Chan. I didn't even know you for at least five minutes and I already made you cry-" Before Sakura reply, she started gently laughing before saying,

"No, no Naruto! It wasn't you. It's just; I'm getting over my break-up with this one boy who moved away…" _(A/N: Just in case you're wondering, Sasuke is the one who moved away) _

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Naruto apologized, while looking down in disappointment.

"It isn't your fault…" Sakura said. "Yes it is. I was the one who brought it up." Naruto said in a quiet tone while doing a face palm.

Before Sakura could reply, the bus stopped at the school. Naruto removed his hand from his face, and got up, and put that grin back on.

"Well, here we are. Have a nice day Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said while leaving the bus. '_S-Sakura…..Chan?_' Sakura left the bus aswell, and entered the main school building.

* * *

Sakura brushed aside all the cheerleading girls, gossiping, laughing at anybody who passed them by, and all the guys going _goo-goo_ over them.

Sakura made her way into her classroom. As she expected, she took too long to find it, and now, she's late.

She opened the door, and said in a clam, and confused voice, "Is this my class?" All the kids there broke out laughing.

"Well, let's find out." Kakashi said. He grabbed his papers, and quickly said,

"Ah yes, you must be Miss Haruno. Am I correct?" "Yes, that's me." She replied. "Well, I assigned your seat next to Mr. Uzumaki." The pink-haired nodded, and took her seat.

Sakura looked to her left, and saw her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, writing something. She couldn't see what she was writing because she used her arms to cover it up.

She then looked to her right, and saw the blonde-haired boy reading some of his school books. Sakura picked up one of her school books, before she could start reading; she got interrupted by Ino, who threw a torn-up piece of paper at her.

Sakura opened up the paper, and it said, "_Looks like Sakura has a crush! 3_" Sakura looked at Ino, and rolled her eyes at her. She turned the paper around, and wrote in it,

"_Umm… What do you mean? Lol._" She tossed the paper at her blonde-haired BFF. It only took Ino one minute to reply. Saying,

"_Haha! You know what I mean. You like the Uzumaki boy don't you?_" Sakura didn't reply to this one. She only gave Ino a, 'Ino-Don't-Start' face. After a while, the class ended. And so, they all went to have their lunch.

* * *

The blonde-haired Ino, took a seat next to her best friend, Sakura. The first words that came out of her mouth were, "You should talk with Naruto."

Sakura rolled her eyes once again, but with more annoyance. "Ino, I see nothing in Naruto. He's just a friend. Sure, he calls me,"

She paused for a moment to bite her lips, and then continues.

"Sakura-Chan…" Ino gasped, while having a content look on her face. "Seems like he already likes you." "Aw stop! It's nothing too serious." She said while looking away.

Just then, Ino sees Naruto eating alone, at an empty lunch table. "Hey, let's go with Naruto. He seems like he needs companion."

"Ino, you're really annoying." Sakura said while being pulled out of her seat by Ino. "Yeah, I know. Let's go!" Ino quickly said, practically running towards Naruto.

They both found themselves in the empty lunch table that Naruto was in. Naruto once again smiled at the two girls and he says to them in a joyful way,

"Oh, hey Sakura-Chan! Hey Err… Uhm.." "Ino." The bright young blonde girl said. "Right! Hey Ino! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" the loud Uzumaki boy said.

"Great to meet you Naruto! I was wondering, do you have anybody to bring to my Christmas party?" _(A/N: I know, I know. But, I like the Christmas time.) _

"Uhm… Not that I know of-" Before he could continue, Ino then said, "Great! Because, Sakura has no one to come with either! And I'm with my friend, Shikamaru!"

"Hehe! Alright! That sounds fun!" The sapphire-eyed boy said enthusiastically. "Hmm... I guess I'll go." Sakura said against her will. "Great! The party will start on Christmas Eve. Sakura, you show Naruto where my house is. Okay?" Ino said.

"Okay." The annoyed pink-haired girl said.


End file.
